A Dark Knight To Remember
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: Inspired by blackheart0009's Finding Remnants of Heroes. One night during their training for the provisional exams, the students of Class 1A receive a strange package to their dorm. All of a sudden, they're flung into a pocket dimension and given a chance to watch the adventures of one of the most famous heroes in the multiverse: The Dark Knight himself!
1. A mysterious package

**AN: ****I've had this one in mind ever since I saw blackheart0009****'s****Finding****Remnants**** of ****Heroes****.**

**The basic summary is**** this****:**** the boys of class 1-A have just finished unpacking and decorating their dorm rooms and have reconvened in the main hall. But instead of having a competition to see who has the best room, the students of class 1-A find themselves in an alternate realm spending the night watching… Batman: Arkham Asylum.**

**So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form, own My Hero Academia or the Batman Arkham series.**

* * *

(UA high, class 1-A dorm)

A few hours had gone by since class 1-A had moved into their new dorm. With their unpacking finally done, most of the boys had gathered together in the common room. The left side couch was taken up by Izuku Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami and Minoru Mineta. Meanwhile on the opposite couch sat Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato.

"_Hah,_ man. I'm so beat." Eijiro Kirishima, class 1-A's resident 'manly man' sighed as he collapsed onto the middle couch and leaned back. The process of unpacking and decorating his room had taken a toll on him.

"You and me both buddy." Sero concurred, sounding just as drained as his friend. "You done unpacking?" he asked, to which Kirishima replied. "I think so."

"It feels good, right?" Izuku asked with a smile that was mirrored by Denki Kaminari, who'd perched himself on the armrest beside the Green-haired teen.

"I know we could've died and all, but you gotta admit it! It's kinda exciting to be living in a place like this!" The electric user said excitedly.

Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement.

Behind Kirishima, Tenya Iida broke out into a round of eccentric, robot-like poses. "A unified class! This is the perfect way to enhance our cooperation and discipline! How smart! As expected of such a prestigious school like UA!" He proclaimed.

Kirishima tilted his head at the class rep with an amused smirk. "Jeez. You never take a rest, do ya?" he asked rhetorically.

Iida would've replied, but any further conversation was put on hold when everyone heard the doorbell to the dorms ring. "I got it!" They distinctly heard Tooru Hagakure call.

The boys look to each other and confusion.

"What do ya suppose that's all about?" Asked Kaminari. "Were we supposed to be getting visitors tonight?"

Iida shook his head. "I don't believe so. If the teachers had intended to perform an inspection of our dorms, they surely would've informed us sooner."

"Which begs the question." Tokoyami added in his usual monotone. "If it's not one of the teachers, then who would be paying us a visit this late at night?"

The boys continued to puzzle that thought amongst themselves for a moment. Then, they were drawn out of their thoughts by a new voice.

"Heya boys! All finished decorating your rooms?" Said Mina Ashido as she, along with most of the other girls in class 1-A, approached from their side of the dorm. The only ones missing from their number were Tooru and Tsuyu Asui.

"Yeah, just about done." Kaminari replied with a grin.

"So who was at the door? Was it one of the teachers?" Izuku asked curiously.

Ochako Uraraka gave a shrug. "Dunno. Hagakure was the one who went down to answer, but she hasn't come back yet."

Momo Yaoyorozu eyed the direction of the front door, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You know, I don't recall Mr Aizawa mentioning a late-night visit or inspection. Was anyone expecting a visit from family or something?" The response she got was a series of shaking heads.

Any further conversation was put on hold when Tooru showed up. As usual, the only parts of her that were visible were her T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Everything else was completely invisible.

What caught everyone's attention however was the object she was holding. It was a fairly large, cube-shaped box made entirely out of some kind of metal, painted mostly black with stylized green markings all over it. But besides what looked like a port in the top, there weren't that many defining features to it.

"Hey guys!" Tooru chirped with her usual enthusiasm as she walked up to join the group. "There wasn't anybody at the door. But check out this doohickey I found on the doorstep!"

She held out the cube to give everyone a better look at it. Most of the others gave it some curious and perplexed stares, Intrigued by the strange object. Iida on the other hand…

"Gah!" The class rep exclaimed as he snapped into a strange pose. "What in heavens name were you thinking bringing that in here Hagakure?! For all we know, it could be some kind of fiendish trap or a bomb set by the league of villains!"

Sero gave him a bemused look. "Dude, not saying that that's not possible, but it's kind of unlikely."

"Indeed." Tokoyami concurred with a nod. "After their actions at the training trip along with the incident involving their leader, to attempt something so soon afterwards with only draw too much attention to themselves."

Iida still looked uneasy, but Tokoyami's logical explanation seemed to calm him down a little. Meanwhile Izuku was closely examining the box, trying to figure out what it could possibly be for.

"Hmmm… are you sure there was no one there?" He asked the invisible girl. "Not even a letter or something?"

Unseen to anyone, Tooru tapped a finger to her lips in thought before snapping her fingers. "Ah! Now that you mention it, I did find this note lying on the ground beside it."

She pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Izuku. Kaminari and Mineta (who'd climbed up the back of the sofa) peaked over his shoulders as he unfurled and read it aloud.

"'_Take me inside and gather up the rest of your classmates. Once everyone's all together, just push the little red button on the side, and all will be revealed. A I.'"_

When Izuku finished reading, everyone puzzled to each other over the vagueness of the message. Numerous questions buzzing through their heads like: Why would someone send whatever the box was to them? Why would it want everyone together? Who was this A I character?

"Well, we ain't gonna find out anything by just sitting around and speculating." Kaminari eventually said. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Iida gave a resigned sigh. "Very well then. I propose that half of us remain here to ensure that the device is in no way a threat. The rest of us shall scour the dormitories and gather up our remaining classmates."

With that, everyone split up to carry out their assigned tasks. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sato, Tokoyami, Mina and Ochako went off to find their classmates, while everyone else remained in the lounge.

* * *

(Time skip)

A few minutes later, the entirety of class 1A had gathered together in the common area. Some of them were a little annoyed at being disturbed, but understood when they learned why…

"THIS FUCKING THING HAD BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP DAMMIT!"

… others on the other hand, particularly a certain walking explosive, were not pleased either way.

Iida and Kirishima tried to calm Bakugou down a little while everyone else settled down. Oddly, Tsuyu kept sending some odd glances towards the students who been involved in Bakugou's rescue from the league of villains, but no one paid it any mind for now.

With everyone settled and Bakugou having settle down (mostly), Midoriya reached around the cube and pushed the button.

…And leapt back in surprise when it started to shake violently.

Four segmented legs extended from each bottom corner of the cube and the port in the top slid open. From within rose a strange looking orb that resembled a Lightning lamp which, without warning, sent out a wave of light that strafed across the entire room.

"What the hell?!" Kaminari yelped.

"Hey! What gives?!" Cried Mina as the beam washed over her.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves and be ready for anything!" Iida barked, snapping into a combat-ready stance. Some of the other students followed his lead while the less combat ready backed away.

The beam continued its scan across the room for a few more moments before suddenly cutting out. Then to everyone's bewilderment, the cube spoke.

-**Area Scan complete. All necessary biological signatures present. Initiating trans-warp in three… Two… One…-**

The bulb released a massive flash of light that encompassed the entire room. When it died down the entirety of class 1a had completely disappeared, leaving only the now inert cube on the coffee table.

* * *

(Unknown dimension)

Izuku groaned as he regained consciousness. As he slowly got his bearings together, he opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a king-size couch in an unknown room.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a lavish theater room. The walls around them were completely black and decorated with neon green lines that resembled a circuitboard. The majority of the room was taken up by the couch he was sitting on along with a few more where, much to his relief, his other classmates were slowly coming around. In front of them were a pair of closed curtains, a typical dark red color with a gold edge along the bottom.

"Ugh, what was that?" asked a groggy Ochako. Similar groans sounded across the room as everyone came to their senses.

"I-is everyone all right?" Momo called out. Everyone replied in their own way.

"Yeah! I'm good!"

"I – I think so."

"I'm OK kero~"

"I am adequate."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT?!"

It took some time, but eventually everyone was awake and coherent. With that out of the way they took a moment to examine their surroundings.

"–whistle– Dang, check this place out! It's like we're in some kinda swanky theater!" Sero remarked with a whistle.

Yugo Aoyama nodded in agreement. "Oui mon ami! Very magnifique! Unfortunately I can't tell which one exactly though."

"Hmmm." Momo hummed to herself. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well at the very least, this place is certainly eye-catching."

"_**Why thank you Miss Yaoyorozu! It took me eons to get the decor just how I liked it."**_

Everyone jumped at sudden voice.

Standing on the stage (which they could've sworn was unoccupied a moment ago) was a humanoid figure dressed in an all-black tracksuit, along with equally black trainers and motorcycle gloves. The figure had his hood up and his face was covered by a black facemask with luminous green eyebrows, mustache and goatee.

At least, that's what everyone thought. Right up until one of the eyebrows rose and the mustache perked up as if he were grinning.

"_**Greetings and bienvenue, students of class 1A.**_" He said. His voice held a British accent and seemed to be a mixture of several voices at once, like he was speaking through a voice changer. "_**Please excuse my unorthodox methods but for some odd reason, I couldn't just snap you all here like I'd preferred to. Thus this was currently the only way I was capable of transporting you all here.**_"

Everyone just stared at the oddly dressed figure in stunned silence. Eventually, Iida spoke up. "W–who are you?! Identify yourself this instant!" The Class-rep barked. Behind him, most of the other students prepared them selves for the worst.

The figure raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender. "_**Whoa! Steady on there lad. I know this is a bit of a surprise but no need to go flying off the handle.**_" The figure heaved an exasperated sigh. "_**Perhaps I should introduce myself to ease the tension a little. My name is Anonymous Ideas, but feel free to call me 'Anon' for short.**_"

The students were bemused.

"Huh?! What the shit kind of name is that?!" Bakugou demanded as he flexed his hand. Others like Kirishima and Kaminari nodded in agreement.

Anonymous (somehow) shot him a skewed look. "_**Oh? And I suppose something like 'Lord Explosion Murder' is any more sensible?**_" He asked sarcastically. Then he turned his attention back to the rest of the class, ignoring the slew of expletives thrown his way by the walking stick of dynamite.

"_**Anyway, no need to get **__**your**__**knickers **__**in a twist. I'm not a villain and I'm not a vigilante. Matter-of-fact as far as your**__** world**__** is concerned**__**, I don't even exist.**_"

His words, some of the most skittish students like Mineta and Koda down a little. However, others still had the suspicions.

"So what are you then?" Ojiro asked, cocking an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by 'your world'?"

"_**Now to answer that question, I need to ask a question of my own.**_" Anonymous replied. He leaned forward slightly and laced his fingers together. "_**Has anyone here ever heard of, the multiverse?**_"

"… I have." Izuku said after a few seconds. "In theory, the multi-verse is a series of several different universes, some similar to each other and others completely different. They exist alongside our universe, but we just can't see them because they … _vibrate_ on a different frequency to our own."

"That's right." Momo nodded in agreement. "In the former case, a parallel universe, there would only be relatively minor changes like all of us having different quirks or personalities. In the latter case however, alternate universes, some of us may not even exist and history itself could be much different from what we remember."

With that in mind, the entire class began to daydream about possible different worlds.

Mineta and Kaminari started daydreaming about a world where every hero (besides themselves) was a sexy woman. Tsuyu and Kyoka caught on to their train of thought however, the former smacking Mineta in the head with her tongue and the latter jamming her ear-jack into Kaminari's ear.

Ochako imagined a world where her family was as well-off as Momo's. In Iida's case, a world where his brother had never been attacked by Stain and was still a full-time hero. Bakugou imagined a world where _he_ was the number one top hero, with the masses cheering his name for all to hear.

Even Shoto couldn't help but think of a world where his father, the pro hero Endeavor, was more of an actual father to his family. The thought of such a world existing brought a whimsical smile to the double-quirked boy's face.

Anonymous let them daydream for another couple minutes, then clapped his hands to get their attention. "_**Alright, back to business. I'm what you might call…an Inter-Dimensional Entity. I exist outside of the multiverse and happen to be able to view the various worlds within it, like channels on a television.**_" Seeing their dumbfounded faces, he gave everyone a moment to let that sink in. "_**I came across your world some time ago during a stroke of boredom – Yes, entities like me get bored too, moving on! - and after observing it for a few months, I have to admit… I'm disappointed.**_"

"…Say what?!" Most of the class bellowed. Most of the class waterfront expressions, a couple of them even looking ready to attack the entity. Some of the more levelheaded of them, however, looked pensive.

"What exactly do you mean by 'disappointed'?" Todoroki asked after a moment. His question hushed his fellow students' complaints and brought a smile to Anonymous' unseen face.

'_**Nice to see that some of them are capable of keeping their tempers in check.**_" He briefly thought to himself. "_**Simply put, I find that far too many of your current 'heroes' are only focused on things like fame, fortune and power, the last of which being what annoys me the most. The best example your world had of a true and proper hero, the main one who truly embodied the qualities of one, was your former 'Symbol of Peace' All-might. Emphasis on 'former'.**_"

While he probably could have been a little less blunt about it, the class couldn't deny Anonymous' words. There were an alarming amount of heroes nowadays that were only in the business for less than noble reasons. Izuku and Bakugou took the last part of his statement a little hard though; they both felt responsible for All-might's forced retirement.

Izuku felt part guilty because he had accepted the former pro's quirk, One for All, therefore leaving All-might weakened. Bakugou on the other hand, blamed himself for being weak and allowing the League of Villains to capture him. Which had forced All-might to fight his arch-rival All-for-One and in doing so, use up the last of his dwindling strength.

"_**So…**_" Anonymous continued. "_**I've decided it's time to 'step in' as it were. While I sadly can't change what heroes today are like, that doesn't mean I can't do something about the next generation. Which is why I've brought all of you, the finest students in the finest hero school, here.**_" He paused for a moment, letting that sink in.

The students muttered amongst themselves for a moment before Shoji asked. "So, how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Yeah! Are ya gonna make go through some kinda super tough training routine?" Kirishima asked, notably excited by the prospect of extra training.

"_**Not exactly…**_" Anon replied. With a snap of his fingers, the screen behind him lit up. "_**You see, there are many other heroes out there in the multiverse besides the ones of your world. Some of which were so great, they practically became legends across the cosmos. My plan, is to let you all take a peek into another universe and watch the adventures of one of the greatest heroes the multiverse has ever known.**_"

The glare of the screen died down. Now it showed a stylized bat symbol over a stormy night background. Written across the bat's wingspan were the words…

**Batman**

**Arkham Asylum**

"Batman?" Izuku raised an eyebrow. The name was completely unfamiliar to him and considering his obsession with recording and documenting any hero that popped up, that was saying something.

"Seriously? That's it? Sounds like a pretty simple name for a multiverse-famous hero." Kyoka remarked.

"Tch, sounds like a lame-ass extra to me!" Bakugou snorted. "Bet I could beat his ass easy!"

"_**BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_**"**

Bakugou's confident (read: arrogant) smirk dropped a split-second later, when the sound of gut busting multi-toned laughter filled the room. All eyes turned to Anonymous, who had fallen back in his chair and was currently guffawing up a storm.

"_**Heheheh~ You! Beat the Batman?!**_" He eventually wheezed out, wiping an unseen tear from where his eye would be. "_**Hah! The chances of that ever happening, are about as much as Midoriya over there burning his entire collection of All-Might merchandise!**_"

The class burst into chuckles and giggles; having seen Izuku's room and known him for months now, they could see the where the entity was coming from. Izuku himself blushed a deep red in embarrassment, Ochako patting him on the shoulder while trying (and failing) to suppress her own giggles. Bakugou growled and was about to go on a rant when suddenly all traces of Anonymous' mirth vanished, shutting him up.

"_**But seriously though. His name may be simple but never underestimate the Batman. Many have done so over the years, only to pay for it dearly.**_ _**Batman is a hero who stands heads and shoulders with Gods and Monsters and has achieved things that most heroes from your world could only dream of. He has learned and mastered almost every martial art you can think of, earned twelve master's degrees, and has detective skills that could potentially put Sherlock Holmes to shame.**_"

Anonymous paused for moment. The class were in awe as they listened to his words. The more they heard about Batman, the enraptured they became.

"_**He is the reason why the criminals of the city he protects, Gotham city, breathe easier when the sun comes up. Why? Because he is the Worlds Greatest Detective, the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight of Justice, Gotham's Shadow of Vengeance!**_

_**Because he, is the Goddamn Batman!**_"

Following Anonymous' speech, the students began to chatter amongst themselves. While a few of them still remained skeptical, the majority of them were now excited for what lay head. Some more so than others…

'Whoa. The more I hear about this Batman, the more he awesome he sounds! I wonder what kind of quirk he has. Probably something bat or sound related if I had to guess.' Izuku pondered to himself in his head.

"Astounding! To think that we have been given the chance to observe such a fine example of a true hero! We must all make sure not to let this opportunity go to waste!" Iida declared, mechanically chopping his arm.

"Indeed. From what I can gather this Batman sounds a lot like kind of hero I aim to become one day." Tokoyami concurred, rubbing his…chin?

Ochako pumped her arm in excitement. "He sounds like such a badass! I can't wait to see what he can do!"

"_**Really? Well in that case…**_" Anon interjected. "_**Does anyone have anymore comments or questions? Or shall we get this show on the road?**_" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Momo, Tsuyu and Todoroki raised their hands to ask a question but got dragged down into their seats by Mina and Kirishima. The rest of the students, even Bakugou, sat down calmly and prepared for the viewing.

* * *

**AN: So, what do ya think? Interested in seeing more?**

**Just so you know, I'm going to be making a few minor alterations here and there. Nothing major, just slight changes in dialogue and the like to make sure the guys in charge don't get on my case.**

**So sorry for being gone so long. Had a bad case of writer's block and minimal chances to write (curse the lack of service out at sea!)**

**Until next time, Cheerio!**


	2. Welcome to the Madhouse

**AN: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback guys! ****I know I've said this a lot, but I really wasn't expecting such a positive response.**

**I'm so sorry for the massive delay. I could give any number of excuses, but I think everyone has waited long enough already.**

**Anyways, it's time to get into the action for real!**

**So, without further ado, Let's get it started!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own My Hero Academia or Batman: Arkham Asylum

* * *

After making sure everyone was settled in, Anonymous gave another snap of his fingers and turned to face the screen. The lights dimmed down and the previous image on the screen faded into black, the animation resembling a swarm of bats.

_It was__ a dark and stormy night, rain pouring from the heavens while__ the moon was barely visible behind a thick veil of clouds. A group of low-level clouds passed over the sky, there was a crack of thunder as they revealed a spotlight shining into the sky. Right in the middle of the beam, was a symbol in the shape of a stylized bat._

"Hey look! There's that symbol again!" Sero said, pointing at the screen.

"Must be Batman's hero symbol." Tsuyu guessed. She turned to look at Anon. "But why is it being shined into the sky? Is that significant?"

"_**Yep, for two reasons**_**.**" The entity replied._ "__**Number one, without any way to contact Batman directly, the Gotham City Police shine his symbol up into the clouds to let him know whenever he's needed. Number two, it's a homage to Batman's first appearance. After catching an infamous crime lord that had been avoiding the cops for ages, Batman strung him up on a spotlight with his jacket sleeves ripped up, making him resemble a bat.**__"_

"Cool!" Mina grinned. But then her face turned ponderous for a moment before pouting. "Man, I really need to come up with my own hero symbol."

_The clouds finished passing by and the symbol vanished with them. The view then started to drop downward and passed by an old Gothic style building._

_**-All units, please proceed to Gotham City Hall. -**__ a woman's voice said over a broadcast speaker, while more buildings started to appear in the background. The view finally reached ground level when she spoke again, this time over a police radio__**. -The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island. -**_

_Two police cars raced through the street, sirens blaring as they made their way to Gotham City Hall. Just as an Ambulance came down the street in pursuit, something else came roaring from the opposite direction._

_It drifted around a tight corner, revealing itself to be a jet-black bat-themed car. With a long nose, slim headlights, exposed engine parts, fins on the back wheels and roof, and vented rear wheel arches. When it finished turning, a jet booster built into the back roared into life, sending the car rocketing down the road and narrowly missing another police car._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"THAT IS AN AWESOME CAR!" Most of the boys, along with Ochako and Mina, cried in awe.

Anon grinned at their excitement._ "__**That, ladies and gentlemen, is the Batmobile! Batman's main mode of transportation and easily one on the most famous vehicles in the multiverse!**__"_

One boy, however, wasn't so enthusiastic. "What does he think he's doing?! Driving in such a manner, he's liable to hit someone!" Iida cried out. His arm was a blur with how fast it was chopping.

"Dude chill." Sero said, giving the class rep a mildly annoyed look. "He probably just prioritises getting this 'Joker' guy behind bars. You ask me, that sounds more important than obeying the speed limit."

Iida looked ready to retort, but upon seeing several of his classmates agree with Sero's statement, he huffed and sat down in reluctant acceptance.

_The car continued to race through the streets at high-speed before eventually leaving the city limits. It soon found itself racing down a dark road that doubled as a natural bridge, __Leading to an island just off the coast of Gotham city._

_As it drove by, its headlights briefly li__t up a signpost __on the side of the road. The __top __sign__read__ 'Arkham' and pointed straight ahead, while another sign just below it said 'Caution: Hitchhikers may be escaping patients.'_

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow. "That's odd." He mumbled to himself.

Jiro caught his comment thanks to her good hearing and turned to face him. "Huh? What is?"

"The sign stated that any hitchhikers could be an escapee." Tokoyami explained. "Now normally, I'd consider that nothing out of the ordinary. I'd even consider it logical for cautions sake."

The bird-headed teen narrowed his eyes as he got to his point. "But it's the word they used: patient. That got my attention. If this 'Arkham Island' is some kind of prison, then the proper term would be prisoner or convict. So why say patient?" he asked rhetorically, letting it sink in for a moment.

_As a car continued to race down the road, the view changed to show its interior. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but two figures could be made out in the shadows._

_The __first__ was the one behind the wheel. The shadows inside the Batmobile prevented anything from being seen besides his silhouette, but a few discernible features included a pair of tall pointy ears and a deep scowl. There was a brief break in the tree's allowing the moonlight to shine into the car, revealing a bat symbol on the figure's chest._

"Oh, that's gotta be Batman!" Izuku cried, leaning forward with his notebook in hand and trying to get a better look at the shadowed hero.

"Oh man. Not even a proper glimpse yet and I can already tell he's a badass!" Kirishima grinned.

_Right beside him was a second figure, who was wearing handcuffs and hunched over in his seat, muttering to himself. No distinguishing features except for a purple suit jacket with a yellow flower on the lapel._

"_Stand back fool, I've got a bomb! Huh? Oh, right. Eheeheeheehee!" He giggled, another flash of moonlight revealing a wide grin full of teeth._

Toru leaned back a little, slightly creeped-out. "Okaaaay. Well, one things for certain. Whoever this Joker guy is, he sure is a creep."

_The view changed again. Now it showed the base of a stone gateway, each side marked by a haunting stone statue. As the Batmobile raced through the gateway and out of sight, the view panned up to reveal the name 'Arkham Asylum' stretched across the top. Panning even further revealed the car's destination._

_A series of tall, dark, and imposing buildings, all heavily influenced by gothic architecture._

Once the full name on the plaque was visible, Tokoyami's eyes widened.

"Ah! That what they meant by patient! This place isn't a prison, it's an…"

"Asylum." Shoto said, finishing his classmate's sentence. "In other words, it's a madhouse." His words sent a chill down everyone's collective spine.

The screen went black, and Anonymous stood from his seat.

"_**So, is everyone interested in seeing more?**__"_

His response was a cacophony of cheers and whooping.

"_Hell yeah we wanna see more!"_

_The scene reopened, just as a high-tech security door opened and revealed the two figures from before, highlighted the Batmobiles headlights and revealed in all their glory._

_The first figure was tall and muscular, wearing a grey and black suit with a large bat emblem on his chest. He had a large billowing black cape behind him that was attached to an equally black cowl covering all but his mouth, chin and eyes, topped with a pair of pointed bat-like ears. He also had a yellow utility belt strapped around his waist and thick gauntlets, with a trio of spikes emerging from the backs._

Many of the class were in awe, especially Tokoyami and Izuku. The tall, imposing figure of the Dark Knight gave off an air that inspired both terror and strength. And yet, he also gave off a presence that instilled peace and safety, just like a true hero.

_The man next to him was handcuffed behind his back, on his knees and was almost the exact opposite of the other man. He was fairly skinny and wore a pinstriped purple suit with a wilted yellow flower on the lapel and with black pointy shoes._

_Batman reached down and grabbed the clown by his cuffs, yanking him to his feet and shoving him forward. "Move" He ordered in a voice as intimidating as his appearance._

_The two of them marched down the hallway towards a small gathering of people. Three of them were security guards, dressed in armored vests and combat, while carrying assault rifles in their arms. Two of them were wearing helmets while the third (who stood just in front of his colleagues) was bare, revealing an ugly scar running down the side of his face and through his left eye._

_The last person was a short, rather aged looking man with grey hair and a bald top, wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie, horn rimmed glasses and carried a cane topped with what looked like a gemstone with stylized large "A" inside. On right side of his suit, he wore a red rose. This was Quincy Sharp, the warden of Arkham Asylum._

_Warden Sharp maintained a small but firm scowl, leaning on his cane as he watched Batman escort the Joker towards them. As soon as they were only a few feet away, the mad clown let out a demented giggle._

_"Hey, Sharpie!" The Joker greeted. "Love what you've done with the place." As he finally came into the light, The class got a firsthand look at the twisted clown's face. From his bleach white skin, to his poisonous green hair and his ruby red lips that had nothing to do with make-up. Completing the look was a sick grin stretched across his pale face._

Ochako shivered audibly. "Oh yikes. And here I thought that Hand-guy at the USJ was creepy."

"Creepy nothing…" Kaminari said, noticeably freaked out. "Guy looks like one of those psycho clowns in horror movies!"

AI refrained from saying anything; the class would soon see for themselves just how sick and twisted the Joker could be.

_"That's WARDEN Sharp to you." Warden Sharp asserted as he adjusted his tie, before calling his head guard, the man with a scar across his blinded left eye. "Boles!"_

_As Frank Boles stepped forward, Joker was quick to greet him as well. "Yo, Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?"_

_Boles grabbed Joker by the collar and shouted in his face; "Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really wanna talk to you." With his piece said, Boles led Joker over to a nearby restraining dolly, manned by the other two guards in attendance._

_"Really, I don't mind walking" Joker complained as he was loaded onto the stretcher and locked in. "Not so tight boys, you'll crease the suit."_

_"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!" The Warden ordered sharply. (Heh~)_

_Batman however frowned, "Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." Without waiting to hear Warden Sharps reply, Batman strode forward and followed the guards as they dragged the Joker away through the doorway. Above said doorway was a sign that read "ARKHAM ASYLUM INTENSIVE TREATMENT"._

Tsuyu tilted her head. "Ribbit? Wonder what's got him so spooked. He's caught the villain and brought him in, that should be the end of it right?" She asked, confused by Batman's unease.

"Maybe Batman can see something that the rest of us can't." Shoji spoke up, drawing his classmates' attention. "Anonymous said that Batman is a master detective along with a hero, right? If that is so, then perhaps he's picked up on something we can't see that has made him suspicious."

The class could see the logic in that but couldn't quite tell what that 'something' was.

_After passing through the door himself, Batman turned to face a guard on his right._

"_Is Commissioner Gordon here yet?" He asked._

_The guard, William north, replied promptly. "Yes sir! He's ah-waiting for you over in Patient Handover."_

_The group stopped at the end of the walkway before they platform lowered down to a lower level. There was a small chime and a female voice rang out over the intercom. "New patient in the Intensive Treatment lobby. All none-essential staff are to vacate the area."_

_The group continued down to the intensive care unit and toward a large chamber that happened to be a scanner and metal detector, to detect any hidden items. Joker lets about another laugh. "Ahh, it's always nice to return to my sweet little Ha-Ha~ Hacienda!" He laughed._

Momo frowned. "What's the matter with him? Is all of this nothing but a joke to him?"

"Probably why he's called 'The Joker'." Shoji replied.

_Once inside the door shut with a hiss behind them before they heard a voice call over the speaker, "Tunnels full. Start the scan."_

_The machine started to hum and scan over all of them while Joker said, "You know, I prefer a good ol' cavity search. Much more personal."_

_However, the lights of the scanner flashed red and a guard spoke out, "Got a red light! Multiple prohibited items."_

_"I want Joker searched again!" The first voice ordered._

_"Ah, it's not the patient, it's err..." The guard stammered. Joker who'd turned to look at Batman, seemed to realize the same thing as well. "Ooh, whatcha sneak in with you, bats?" He asked with a grin and leaned forward. "Come on, tell me, tell me! Batarangs? Batclaws? Oooh, Bat-snacks?"_

"What, what and what?" Ochako asked, tilting her head.

"He's probably talking about support items." Izuku theorized. He was hunched over with a hand on his chin. "The name 'Batarangs' speaks for itself: boomerangs in the shape of bats. 'Batclaws' on the other hand could mean anything. A grappling hook, a pairofclawedgauntletsatrackingdevicemaybeevena…"

"_**MIDORIYA!**__"_

Izuku jumped when the entire class shouted his name, realizing he'd been muttering again. His classmates gave him amused or annoyed looks as he apologized, more than used to his habit by now.

_"__Scan is green on Joker." The guard confirmed for them._

_"Open the gate! Get him out of there!" The first voice ordered to the guard._

_The doors ahead of them opened, allowing the group to move out of the tunnel. Waiting for them just outside was another uniformed guard. This one was African American, with short-cut hair and a firm expression, keeping his weapon trained on Jokers face. This was whom the first voice belonged to, Officer Aaron Cash._

_"I want weapons on him at all times" Cash said as the escort wheeled Joker past him, "Do not let him out of your sight."_

_"There will be time for you later, Cash." Joker said to him as they moved away, "Speaking of time; tick-tock, tick-tock. Oooh, is that a crocodile I hear?" Cash glared at the criminal clown, but Joker just laughed at his own joke._

Momo frowned in confusion "Why in the world would Joker taunt that guard with a crocodile?"

"Just taking a guess here…" Sero said. "But it might have something to with that hook." He pointed one of his hand at Cash, or more specifically, the two-pronged hook that took the place of his left hand.

Kaminari scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "So, what? He lost it to a crocodile and has a fear of them now?" His question was aimed at their host, who remained silent for a moment before saying.

"_**Something like that...**__"_

"_Oh my god!__" As they moved away from Cash towards a door on the right side of the room, a small voice attracted both Batman's and Joker's attention. Standing behind two guards positioned on the right was a female doctor, who was clutching a clipboard to her chest while staring in petrified fear at the clown._

_Joker noticed her fear immediately and his sadistic grin widened. "What's up, doc! Pencil me in for tomorrow at 4. We've got a lot of catching up to do-hoohoohoohoo~!." He called out, followed by another demented laugh._

_They group walked down a new hallway with several tv monitors before they came to life, showing Warden Sharp on screen. They started to play a recording, speaking to the 'new' patients into the asylum. Joker seemed to be amused by this. "Ooh, it's my favorite show! 'I'm warden idiot', 'you'll never escape'"_

_Batman said nothing as they pass a section where half the hallway was blocked by bars. He didn't take much notice until he heard someone on the other side speak, "Hey, __it's__ Joker."_

_"Joker! Joker!" another man chants._

_"Hey Joker!"_

_"Hear about Blackgate boss?"_

_"Yo, got your suit boss!"_

_Batman glanced over to see a group of men being led down the hallway in the other direction. However, they were dressed in either gray or brown prison garbs. They were marched with their hands on their heads as the guard kept their weapons on them, all telling the men to keep quiet._

"Huh, are those thugs?" Sato asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I thought this was a mental asylum. Why are there prisoners here?"

"It's definitely strange. And by the way they're cheering, they must work for the Joker." Momo muttered softly, thinking it could be trouble if Joker's group was in the same place as the Joker himself.

_Joker sighed, barely glancing towards his men. "I'm telling you, the state of the wiring in these federal facilities is shocking. My boys over there could've been hurt in that 'unfortunate' fire."_

_Batman frowned. A few days ago the Blackgate Penitentiary, where most petty thugs and clinically sane criminals were sent to, had suffered from a massive fire that left the building unsuitable for housing prisoners. As a result, a majority of the Joker's crew had been moved to Arkham while repairs were made._

"How convenient." Shoto muttered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Izuku, Iida and the other smart members of the class nodded in agreement; that sounded like far too much of a coincidence to them.

_They stopped by a small group of guards and a doctor holding a clipboard. The doctor stepped forward "Just have to check your patient, officer Boles."_

_Boles gave an ugly scowl and said impatiently "Alright, just be quick about it!"_

_"Only following procedure." The doctor stated, stepping forward and checking The Joker out without touching him. "Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seem to be..." the doctor paused, getting a little closer to Joker's face._

_"Boo!" The Joker suddenly shouted, causing the doctor to jump back as did the guard who raised their weapons._

The students also jumped, some of the girls letting out yelps of fright while some of them (like Bakugou and Kirishima) readied their quirks in reflex.

_The Joker just laughed like a lunatic, even though no less than five automated weapons were pointed right at him. "Need to take my temperature?" The clown then abruptly asked the doctor "I'd be happy to drop my pants."_

Mineta and Kaminari turned green and had to resist the urge to puke.

"Oh, gross!" Mina cringed, turning a shade of grey. "I SO did not need that image in my head!"

_The doctor however had enough. "He's all yours. Get him out of here."_

_One guard reported over his radio. "He's good. Open the door."_

_The thick doors opened up, allowing the small convoy to pass through with their deadly cargo. Through the door, was over half a dozen guards standing before an open elevator shaft where the cabin moving, showing the elevator was moving up. As they approached the elevator however, a chime came over the loudspeakers followed shortly by an announcement. "Attention in intensive treatment: Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification systems active. Shoot-to-kill permission granted."_

_One of the guards, a rotund uniformed man named Louie Green, held out his hand to stop their approach. "You heard the lady; we've got another psycho on the way."_

_Despite the guards bringing their weapons to arms and even Batman tensing in preparation, Joker just found the whole thing amusing. "Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards. Croc, old boy! Is that you?"_

_The clown had turned his attention to the lifting elevator, which had sparks flying out of its sides while moving quite slowly, straining to lift a very heavy load. Everyone could barely see a hunched figure inside the elevator as it finally stopped at the top floor. "Get ready," one guard said as the gate slid open, "And keep your weapons trained on him at all times."_

_"He looks angry" one guard muttered softly_

_Something big climbed out of the elevator, shaking the ground with every step it took. Once outside the creature stood straight up, towering over all of them in size and height. His body was covered in mostly green scales, with an almost flat face that sported yellow reptilian eyes and a mouth full of wicked, oversized teeth. Wearing only a pair of prison pants, chains around his wrists and a collar around his neck, it hissed when a spotlight was shined on him. _

The class stared in silence, some in awe and some in horror. Sure, they'd seen all sorts of villains with horrific features in the past, many of which were during the attack on the USJ. But something about this monster set them on edge.

This…creature seemed to give off an air of pure, savage rage, which could be felt even through the screen. It felt more like they were staring at a bloodthirsty beast than a villain.

It was almost like being faced with the Nomu again.

_The monster of a man suddenly sniffed the air, then turned to lock eyes with Batman., "What's it doing?" another guard asked. 'Croc' took a few steps forward and spoke, in a growling gravelly voice._

_"̯̖__**"̶I͜'v҉e͢ got ́yo҉ųr ̕s͞c̀e̡ņt, ̶B̛at͡m̕an̢!͜ ̵I͜ will͡ hùnt ͠yơu ͞do̕wn.͢"̵**_

_"Power it up! Get that animal under control!" One guard ordered._

_The large collar around Croc's neck hummed with power before it started to spark, shocking the beast. He growled in anger and pain before it finally stopped._

_**"A ͏t̴o̸y col̨làr͏ w͠on̴'t ̶st͘o̵p ḿe from̢ ki͡ll̡i̛ng y͏o̶u̡,͘ ̀B͞atma̵n.͘ ͟I'll r͜ip̴ yo͢u̶ apar̀t́. E͡at̵**__** your **__**b͟o̴n̨es.̢"̛ ͘ ͖͙**__Croc snarled as he started to stomp off with a few guard following him, Batman keeping his eyes on the beast even after he vanished through the other doorway. A few seconds later, the silence was broken by Joker. "That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes."_

"…who…or what…was that?" Ojiro asked, his voice wavering slightly from fear.

_"__**That**__**,**__** was Waylon Jones**__**.**__" _Anonymous explained to him_. "__**Aka,**__** Killer Croc. Born with an exceedingly rare condition that gives him a reptilian appearance,**__** that only grew worse with age. After years of constant bullying and being labelled as a freak, he eventually snapped and decided to become the very animal that society believed him to be. He's**__** been **__**charged with multiple **__**acts of assault, **__**murder… and **__**cannibalism.**__"_

"C-C-Cannibalism?" Midoriya repeated quietly, almost dreading the answer.

Anon was silent for a moment before responding._ "__**When the Gotham City Police discovered one of Killer Croc's old lairs, along with the remains of several of his victims, they never managed to recover all the pieces of their bodies. This was brought up during one of Croc's interrogations, and he claimed that they should've looked in the sewers. When asked if that was where he hid them, this was his reply…**__"_

Anon held up an old recorder and pressed the play button. _**"Ąf̢ter ̵a wh͏i͜le.͠ ̕Ųsual҉l̛y͢ ͡ta̵k̷es ͟abou͏t, ̕8 ͡h͏ours̡.̡ ̵H҉eh̛, R̢A̶ḨA͞HA҉HAH̀A̧H͜AH͠A̶HAHAH̢AHA!"**_

The students quickly picked up on the meaning of Croc's statement. Several of them somehow paled and turned green at the same time, before they started vomiting into conveniently placed buckets.

_One of the guards spoke up. "Okay, move up."_

_Batman followed along as Joker was wheeled into the elevator. Once inside, the gate shut behind them and the guard stated, "Hold tight." The elevator shook slightly, and they started to descend to the lower levels._

_"Wee! Great night for a party!"__Joker exclaimed after a few seconds._

_"Not where you're going." Batman stated simply._

_"Ah, the night is young Bats" Joker retorted airily. "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve! I mean, don't you think it's a little funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?" He asked with a seemingly innocent tone, but the sick little giggle that followed betrayed any innocence._

_The Dark Knight didn't say a word. He was already on edge when he'd seen the Joker's crew here in the asylum. But now hearing the clown all but confessing that he'd planned the fire only caused his suspicions to rise._

_"I thought I told you to stay quiet!" Boles snapped at Joker._

_Joker glanced at the guard for a moment. "Oh, Frankie. You know really should learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. __**It'll get you into trouble.**__" This last part was enunciated with a sinister growl, but the guard didn't seem bothered by the threat._

_"Tell me something," Batman interjected, either to get Joker's attention off Boles or because he really wanted information. "You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?"_

_"Oh, nothing much." Joker replied easily, acting like he was inspecting his fingernails even though he wore a glove. "Hundreds dying in pain and fear. Their miserable lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?"_

"What a sick individual." Iida muttered with a frown.

"_Oui, mon ami_." Aoyama gave a concurring nod. "Absolutely _insensé._"

_Then suddenly the television beside them started up, playing another recording of the warden. "All patients should avoid contact with prisoners from Blackgate Prison Facility. Their presence in our institution is…"_

_But then suddenly the speaker waned, and the lights flickered as if about to go out. Joker was laughing the whole time as it went pitch black. The guard were panicking, "What's he doing?"_

_"Stay where you are!"_

_"Get a flashlight!" Boles ordered, "Get a light on him!"_

_Joker's laughter was suddenly cut off and replaced by a choking gurgle, right before the lights came back on and the tv recording started again. Joker was still strapped to the gurney, but now Batman was holding the man by his throat so that he couldn't escape._

_Joker roughly choked out. "What? Don't you trust me?" Batman didn't answer and slammed the Joker's head to the back of his harness._

The class breathed a consecutive sigh of relief.

Tsuyu was the first to speak. "Thank god. I thought he was gonna get loose for a moment there, ribbit." Her face was as blank as ever, but the slight hitch in her breathing betrayed her nervousness.

"That makes two of us." Izuku replied as he wiped his forehead of sweat.

_The elevator shook as it stopped at their destination. "Our guest has arrived," said a guard waiting outside the elevator gate. It opens up and the group walked or rolled out with several guard standing at the sides all with their guns up and aiming at Joker. A chime was heard again as the announcement said, "Intensive Treatment lower floors are now in level Red Alpha."_

_"So you're back," one guard stated, "You killed three of my crew when you busted out of here."_

_"Only three?" Joker asked with a laugh. "I'll be sure to try harder next time. What say we aim for a hundred?"_

_They finally made it to patient hangover. A man with graying hair and a mustache was finishing up some paperwork on a clipboard. He turned around when they turned up, allowing everyone to see he was dressed in a blue vest with his badge strapped to his belt and a pistol in a hostler strapped to his chest. Batman turned and greeted the man with a small smile, "Long night Jim?"_

_The man gave a light-natured scoff, walking up to the Dark Knight and shaking the man's hand all while saying, "Joker invades city Hall and holds the mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media, and you. Yeah, it's been a helluva night."_

_"Hopefully the last one we'll ever have with him." Batman stated, nodding his head to Joker._

_What he didn't know was that someone was watching their every move through one the security cameras; someone who wasn't a guard. The female figure leaned back, her mismatched red and purple boots bouncing off each other as she giggled madly. "Yeah right."_

"Who's that?!" Mineta and Kaminari cried in unison. Their excited outburst causing most of their classmates to give them exasperated or disgusted looks.

"_**I wouldn't get too excited if I were you.**__" _Anonymous called out before they could get too excited_. "__**As tempting as it might be, touching that particular honey pot would violate one of the integral rules of the bro-code.**_"

The two perverts were about to inquire as to his meaning, but the screen drew away their attention.

_But his train of thought was broken when he noticed Joker was taking out of the harness and was being moved on foot with his hands cuffed in front of him. Batman and commissioner Gordon headed towards them before one guard held his hand out to them. "Hold it, there! Sorry, Batman; Arkham staff only."_

_Commissioner Gordon frowned "I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's…"_

_The guard however cut him off, "Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but he'll unsettle the more violent inmates."_

_Joker chuckled jerking his head to Batman. "I think he's talking about you, Bats!" He laughed as the laser gate shut off and he was led through. As he was led away he started off "Don't be a stranger! You're always welcome here! Gotta say, it's good to be back!"_

_Batman watched as the Joker gave another laugh, an uneasy feeling settling in. Jim noticed this, "You okay?"_

_"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it" Batman said moving inside the booth to watch the progress through the window. Gordon followed him._

_"At least he's back where he belongs." Gordon said with a nod._

_Batman said nothing. He had a feeling that something was very wrong and as anyone who knew him could attest, his felling were usually right. _

_Inside the next room Joker took a glance back to see batman watching him before he grunts and fell to his knees. "Get up," the guard escorting him ordered. He didn't see Joker's smirk as the guard reached to lift him up. "Now!" the guard ordered again._

_Joker acted at once, headbutting the guard before he the clown quickly got behind the guard and threw his cuffed hands over his neck, strangling the struggling guard._

"-tch- Of course, something has to go fucking wrong." Bakugou snarled.

_"Joker's loose! Alert the warden!" Batman demanded._

_"Hurry, we're losing him, Doc!" Joker screamed to the doctor, who was trying to undo the cuffs to save the guard._

_Batman punched the bullet proof glass window, cracking it heavily but not fully breaking it._

_Just as the orderly managed to unlock one of the cuffs, Joker spread his arms apart, shoved the struggling guard to the floor and kicked the doctor away from him. Joker then rushed over to the guard, leaned in close to his (hopefully) unconscious face and whispered. "The chokes on you!"_

_With that said, the deranged man began dancing around while giggling like the lunatic he was before pointing to the opposite gate._

_"Ta-da! Honey, I'm home~!" he sang, looking directly at one of the cameras. On the other side, the mysterious observer swiped a keycard as she sang back. "Come on in~"_

_Just as the security door shut off, Joker looked behind him just in time to see Batman launch himself through the shattered glass, landing on the ground behind him as the mad clown ran forward and dove through the door. Joker laughed as he stood up and posed while the security door reactivated, "Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!"_

_Batman just narrowed his eyes at the Joker. He then heard the doors to the cells around him open up and the prisoners walked out of them._

"About fucking time dammit!" Katsuki yelled with a savage grin. "Let's see if this so-called 'Dark Knight' is all you cracked him up to be Green Brows!"

Anonymous just leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, confidence practically oozing off of him._ "__**Ask, and you shall receive.**__"_

_Joker laughed as he ran into a booth on the other side of the room and spoke over the loudspeaker. "Let's get this party started."_

_The four released goons charged at him, cheered on by their still imprisoned gangmates. Batman countered the first one's sloppy punch before he returned one of his own then landed another, knocking the thug away in a daze. He waited until the next one was close enough before swinging his arm to knock the oncoming punch aside before he turned, lowered himself and swiped the man's feet from underneath him, knocking him out when his head hit the floor._

Some of the class winced at the crack when the thug's head stuck the metal floor.

"Ooh yikes." Mumbled Sato, rubbing the back of his head as if he could feel the pain himself. "That's gonna hurt once he wakes up."

Kirishima, on the other hand, was sporting a wide grin at as he watched the Dark Knight at work. 'Oh man, that was awesome! Something tells me we're to see something totally manly!'

_Batman was already up again to block another punch with his arm before whirled round and flung his cape in the third thug's face, leaving him open to a swift beatdown that sent him into unconsciousness. As the fourth thug lunged at him, Batman leapt up and vaulted over the goon, barely giving him a chance to stagger before landing a brutal kick to the thug's back. The goon screamed as he was sent flying across the room, only to slam headfirst into the wall and join his fallen friends._

_Batman turned to glare at the only remaining thug, who had only just shaken off his dizziness and realised his predicament. Shaking in fear he made a break for the security gate, begging the Joker to let him through. Thinking up an idea in a flash, Batman waited until the goon was close enough to the gate before reaching into his belt, pulling out an object and tossing it. All in one fluid motion._

_The object unfolded in midair into a mixture of a shuriken and a boomerang, shaped like a bat. The 'Batarang' whirled through the air and nailed the thug in the back of the head, sending him head-first into the gate and shocking him into unconsciousness._

The class were in awe. Sure, they'd seen one man take on several opponents at once before, that being Eraserhead at the USJ. But the way Batman had seamlessly flowed from target to target, taking out each one with quick precision. That required skill that took _years_ to perfect.

_Joker just laughed over the loudspeaker, as if amused by watching his thugs get their assess kicked. "I'm just warming you up Bats. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years! Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! It's Round 2!"_

_Five more inmates were let out of their cells and they ran right at the Dark Knight. Batman waited till they were close enough before he went on the attack, knocking one inmate down with a haymaker before he caught another one's punch, smacked his ears to discombobulate him then laid him out with a jab._

_While he was busy fighting, Joker spoke through the loudspeaker. "Sorry Bats, but I gotta run. I've got places to go and people to slay~."_

_The hero gritted his teeth as Joker made his getaway. Batman dove at the last inmate, wrestled into a roll for a quick second before he twists the leg, causing the man to cry out in pain. He was out cold soon after that. With the inmates all down and out, Batman rose to his feet and looked at the booth Joker was in before, only to find it now empty and the security door was still up on either side of the room. _

_Gordon appeared on the one of the screens, his voice being broadcast over the speakers. "The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's got full control of the security gates_

_Unconcerned, Batman replied. "I'll find a way out. Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happening. I'll be back."_

_But then the screen changed to Joker in down a hallway before he turned to the camera. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats! I'm in control of the asylum. You aren't going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"_

_Batman glared at the screen and growled, "If you think I'll let you run…"_

_But Joker cut him off. "Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak! I'm getting bored watching you. Why don't you just come and find me..?" Right when Joker was finished, the security gate that he'd escaped through earlier suddenly powered down, freeing the way to follow him. _

_"You know it's a trap." Gordon said, despite knowing Batman was clearly aware of that fact._

_"Of course it is" Batman confirmed. He then turned without another word, sprinting up the ramp and down the corridor, in hot pursuit of the Clown Prince of Crime._

* * *

**AN: Well, there it is. Finally.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and I swear that the next chapter won't take so long to complete (certainly not half a year again).**

**Anyways, stay safe and stay smart out there everyone!**

**Until next time, Cheerio!**


End file.
